We proposed to study change in cerebral GABA levels in patients with seizures as a function of dose and time of vigabatrin administration using NMR spectroscopy. Twelve patients have been enrolled in the study. We have found that the GABA levels increase with treatment of vigabarin. Human brain GABA levels increased 41% within two hours of a single dose of vigabatrin, and remained at this elevated level for 24 hours. The rapid rise of levels without adverse effects, suggest oral loading with vigabatrin therapy may prove a quick method of protection against seizures. The data continues to be analyzed.